


When the King meets his Queen

by SylvaneVentus



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvaneVentus/pseuds/SylvaneVentus
Summary: Short story on how Caster Gilgamesh met you and fell in love with youDecided to write fluff of Casgil now, hope you like it :3





	When the King meets his Queen

Gilgamesh entered the cafe at the off peak, when there wasn't many people around and he could enjoy a good cup of espresso, just a little earlier than his usual time. If something else ran in his blood other than red wine, that thing was definitely coffee.

He sat down at his usual spot, a small table in the middle of the cafe with a nice sofa. He took off his coat, laying it next to him before he placed his order on the table. Gilgamesh pulled out his golden iPad, all of his attention going into that small screen for work. He was so focused on the tablet, ignoring all people coming or leaving the place until someone yelled a name. He saw you walking passed him with a white top and black skirt, looking quite professional.

Your name rung in his mind and distracted him from his work. Gil snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention back to his iPad. That is until someone bumped into you, making you drop your sandwich and spill your drink onto the floor... And all over yourself.  
The person who bumped into you apologized and immediately left the cafe. Well they sure seemed to be in a hurry...

You sighed and tried cleaning the mess when you saw a hand offering you a handkerchief. 

"Thank you so much, you shouldn't have, but thank you!" You accepted the handkerchief and cleaned your white shirt with it. The barista on shift came over and cleaned up the mess on the floor. "I have a meeting in an hour, I can't show up like this..." You sounded so desperate, then you felt something big covering you from behind. It was a coat...

"It won't cover the stain, but at least you will look proper." It was Gilgamesh who draped his coat over your petite body, "It might be a bit too big for you though."  
"You really shouldn't have, but I appreciate it." You mentioned your name with a cute smile.  
"It's Gilgamesh, and don't sweat it", he took his cup, ready to leave, but you grabbed his hand before he could. "Wait! Uhh.. I'm gonna wash your handkerchief and uh.. Return your coat, so.. Could I have your number...?" You blushed.  
"Sure thing." Gilgamesh gave you a small smile.

 

All according to his premonition...


End file.
